Rewinding scenarios
by MyEternalNightmares
Summary: Stuck in a time loop for a once in a life time romantic shot, Sanji will have to find his one and only to break the loop. But who is that person? (May change name)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've been working on this one on my free time so there won't be any updates for a LONG while. I was planning on publishing this in the future but I got an impulse to publish at least one chapter. There's also gonna be a bunch of repeating scenarios in the future chapters... Anyways, hope you like this, and just so you know this is Zosan/Sanzo fanfic so leave if you don't like. As per usual I don't own One piece or any of it's characters cause if I did then that would mean I'm a good artist, HA as if.**

* * *

 _Whats a good saying to explain this? Umm, they say that once in a lifetime you would find your soulmate, and that everything would change…_

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!" twirling out of the kitchen and onto the deck, Sanji headed for the only two ladies of the ship as he held two plates of newly baked cookies and tea with steady hands.

"Good afternoon Sanji-kun" Nami lightly greeted the happy blonde, Robin giving a similar greeting from her seat next to the redhead before returning her gaze towards the mast of the ship.

Following Robin's gaze, Sanji spotted their captain tied upside down as Usopp and Chopper cheered from besides him. Raising an eyebrow he continued to watch as Luffy began to squirm and flail in the tight rope, his body swinging back and forth as his head barely missed the sniper's own. "GAH! LUFFY, YOU'RE GONNA HIT ME!" Usopp's voice screamed loudly as he ducked down to Choppers height, finally safe from the rubber man's swinging head.

"Oi! What are you idiots doing?!" standing from besides the ladies as he sighed in annoyance by the lack of response from the laughing trio.

"They've been at this for around an hour, Luffy's been trying to escape from the rope since around 9. " Nami supplied the cook with an annoyed eye roll before taking a sip of the tea he had brought over.

"Thank you Nami-swan! Well then, if there is anything you ladies need don't hesitate to call me. Meanwhile I will be buying more supplies before we leave."

"Ah! Sanji-kun, you can bring Zoro with you if you need help with bringing the food back. We all know how much you have to get for that captain of ours." picking up on of the cookies Nami rolled her eyes at the thought of Luffy's appetite.

"How considerate of you Nami-swan!" smiling wide Sanji danced in glee before finally answering "I don't need the marimos help, I am capable of simple tasks. Thank you for worrying though!" Turning around he headed off the ship and into town with one more goodbye. The town of this island was beautiful, gardens were almost everywhere, a perfect gathering for couples on dates. Taking his time Sanji walked along the crowds, letting his feet move him as the various scents of spices led him. A few more turns down the road came the usual sight for the blonde as he took in the view of long rows of stalls, vendors calling out to any pedestrians as they competed with each other over each and every customer that came by. Stopping next to an empty stall he stared at one of the many raw ribs, mentally going through all of the recipes he could use for the next few days that they'll be out at sea. Walking across several other stalls, Sanji stopped to admire the glimmering stones a young lady was selling. "Interested?" the woman was leaning against the wall behind her, eyes scanning Sanji momentarily before veering to the variety of stones. "These are blessing stones, guaranteed to bring you a certain success."

Taking interest Sanji leaned in closer, his eyes zoning in on a certain dim lavender gem the size of a button. "What does this one do?"

Following his eyes, the woman smiled "this is a romance stone, unlike what I guess you're thinking this stone only becomes active when a romantic chance happens. It does not help seduce people in any shape or form."

Picking the stone up Sanji brought it to eye level "sounds interesting," digging into his pocket Sanji brought out the needed beri and gave it to the woman. Satisfied with what he bought, Sanji smiled to the woman "Thank you ma'am I hope you have a wonderful day." Pocketing the small item, Sanji walked off, head occupied with wishful thoughts of a romantic encounter with a possible partner.

Eyes stuck on the blonde's back the woman chuckled as she spotted a warm glow of lavender from the Sanji's pocket "he really needs that."

After another few hours Sanji headed back to the ship, arms supporting a huge amount of groceries with practiced ease. On the way back he noticed Usopp walking around the front of the dock, eyes scanning the passing crowd every few seconds "what are you doing out here?"

Turning to the cook Usopp took some of the bags to help with the weight "Zoro hasn't come back yet, we're heading off soon. I think he got lost again."

Sighing, Sanji handed some of the bags and kept going for the ship "I'll help you find mosshead, but let's put these away before anything can spoil." Click Taking another step onto the dock Sanji felt his world tilt, the soft click of his heel against the wood echoing everywhere and his body going numb as a heavy weight of exhaustion took over, his eyes closing as he felt his body fall to the floor. Thud.

 _...the thing they forgot to say was that it'd take more than one encounter to finally know who it is._


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I wasn't supposed update until I finished this before hand but oh well. Maybe reread chapter 1 since I added some stuff, but it's not really necessary to do so. Also, as I said last time I won't be updating as frequently. Expect me to take a year before adding another chapter. Anyways, PM me if you have any questions, or if you don't understanding what's happening so far. Also know that I'd appreciate it if you reviewed, I can take harsh ones as long as theres a reason why you would choose to insult the fanfic. I don't own One Piece, heck I'm not even pass Water 7. I just skip around a lot. Warning, if you didn't know, this is yaoi fix though that'll come in later. ~SweetDreams!**

* * *

 _Surprisingly, blessings can happen without you knowing…_

Waking up wasn't as peaceful as it should be for a certain blonde chef; not with the shouting of his captain and the fact that he had a splitting headache. "ISLAND!" Luffy's annoying voice seemed to really do the trick with torture though, since Sanji felt like punching the rubber man in the face at the moment. Instead he chose on pressing his temples in hopes of lessening the dull throbbing.

Sitting up, Sanji took a second to realize where he was, and what time it was. Getting dressed into his usual suit he walked towards the ship's front where he spotted the island Luffy had yelled about, lighting himself a cigarette he couldn't help but feel a sense of deja-vu, as if he's already been on that island.

"We should be at the island by noon" the sweet voice of Nami brought Sanji out of his thoughts, his eyes turning into hearts as he turned to greet the orange haired woman.

"Good morning Nami-swan!" earning a small smile from the navigator Sanji swooned a little longer, a small part of him multitasking by mentally preparing a breakfast for the crew.

Rolling her eyes at the chefs over enthusiastic greeting Nami decided to continue with what she had to say "The island is we're approaching is known for its beautiful gardens and romantic areas". Giving Sanji a look she patted his head almost childishly "Just make sure you don't go swooning over every female you meet since a lot of them could be taken. Wouldn't want to be kicked off the island before we stock up on more supplies." Pausing, her eyes narrowed warningly "If that does happen, I'm increasing your debt."

Nodding at Nami's advice, Sanji twirled in glee "Anything for you Nami-swan!"

Huffing, Nami shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile "Bring Zoro with you once you go to the market since everyone else is busy and I'll be off shopping with Robin."

Breaking out of his small world of hearts and flowers at the mention of the swordsman, Sanji began to whine "But Nami-swan, I don't want to look after that moss head! He should just stay behind and guard the ship."

Hearing the insult from the crow's nest, Zoro hung his head over the side and glared "Oi, cook. Watch what you're saying or you'll get it. " raising one of his three swords to show his point.

"It's not like you can Marimo, plus I'd rather do it by myself, you'll scare the beautiful women I'll meet along the way." falling back into his world of fantasy, Sanji chose to ignore the burning glare as he walked into the kitchen.

A few hours went by as noon dropped in. Pulling out the batch of cookies he chose to make for the day, he walked out of the kitchen with a platter and tea. "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! I have come to give you beautiful ladies your afternoon snacks!" walking over to the two he laid the the platters down onto the table and turned his head to the mast where he spotted Luffy struggling against the rope that was holding him a few feet above the ground. Frowning at the scene Sanji had a weird feeling, his mind reeling to take any similar scenario. He felt like he's already seen this before.

"They've been at this for around an hour, Luffy's been trying to escape from the rope since around 9. " Nami supplied the cook with an annoyed eye roll, taking a sip from the delicious tea he had brought over.

Blinking at the words Nami gave him, he dusted off the sense of deja-vu as he began his usual complementing, picking up the background screams of Usopp as Luffy began to swing back and forth in his struggle. "GAH! LUFFY, YOU'RE GONNA HIT ME!" Usopp screamed loudly as he ducked down to Choppers height, finally safe from the rubber man's swinging head.

Sighing, Sanji turned on his heels towards the side of the boat where he departed to get more supplies before they leave. Pausing a moment to realize that he has forgotten to say goodbye to the ladies he soon chose to move on. Down a street, stalls for food lined the side of the road, vendors calling out for customers and tending to their items. Off a few feet down Sanji spotted an unoccupied stall with hanging raw meat, but what caught his attention the most was the empty space several stalls to its left. Narrowing his eyes, Sanji was pretty sure there should've been someone there but he couldn't remember. Almost impulsively he reached into his pocket and felt a small bump. Pulling it out he brought the lavender amulet before his eyes, its tinted color gleaming under the sunlight. "When did I..?" looking back at the empty space Sanji felt like he should be remembering something but was instead left clueless. Walking closer to the empty space Sanji began to faintly remember a lady sitting before him, uncaring eyes staring into his own, her words repeating in his mind as he slowly recounted the event. Eyebrows furrowed, Sanji looked back down to the lavender gem "did this make me go back in time?" Rolling the gem between his thumb and index finger he frowned "It's supposed to be a stone for romance though, not time traveling. But maybe…" pocketing the stone and retrieving his cigarette, Sanji lit one and inhaled deeply letting the nicotine calm his frazzled nerves. Letting the smoke escape Sanji looked around "maybe it's making it so I don't miss something. An encounter maybe?" Taking another inhale of the smoke he sighed before advancing into the crowd and following the flow of strangers.

Walking through the crowded street, Sanji contemplated the chances of falling in love with the beautiful ladies who were walking around. Although Sanji has claimed his love for women he has never felt the strong intimacy one would feel for their partner. In the subject of actual romance Sanji was as lost and clueless as Zoro was with directions. From what he's heard many would feel indescribable feelings and a close relation to the person they claim to love. So with that small information Sanji searched the crowd for any woman that may catch his attention compared to others. Almost everywhere couples walked and loitered around in what was most likely dates, even if he was a ladies man he was well aware of when to stay out. Continuing to search through the crowd he nibbled on the cigarette he had in his mouth, eyes scanning the crowd carefully. Taking another hour and a half Sanji was halted by a small bump against his chest. A woman around the height of Nami stood before him, her chestnut brown hair complimenting her hazel eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! " her voice was surprised and guilt ridden as she picked up her purse which has fallen upon impact with the cook.

"Oh, no worries ma'am I should have been watching where I was going" looking into her eyes he felt a small flutter in his heart but was inwardly disappointed as that was his normal reaction to women, maybe this could be one of those type of slow developed relationships. Taking the chance anyways Sanji kneeled down and kissed the back of her hand "Ah, what a beautiful Mellorine! And what might your name be?"

Completely flustered by the blonde's actions the women gaped a few times before answering his question "my name is Rachel, but I have to go" readjusting her bag she smiled lightly to Sanji "I'm sorry for bumping into you." Walking past him the girl vanished, leaving Sanji alone with a frown.

Standing back up from his kneeling position Sanji sighed and continued on, scanning the crowd once more. A few hours later Sanji decided to give up and head back to the ship, on his way back he spotted the green hair of Zoro who was sitting at an empty table in front of a nearby tavern, surrounded by a few sake bottles. "Oi mosshead make sure not to get lost, I'm going back to the ship."

An annoyed huff was his only reply as the swordsman continued to drink what looked like his 7th bottle of sake "Oi Marimo don't tell me you're drunk!" once again his only reply was a huff as Zoro took another swig from the bottle. Taking it from his hand Sanji placed it down next to the other empty bottles and turned to the glaring swordsman. "What's with you? You usually just drink this much at the ship. Can you even make it back?" much to his amusement all the swordsman could do was grunt and roll away from the blond cook, landing ungracefully off of his seat and onto the ground. Sighing, Sanji scratched his scalp before crouching down and pulling Zoro's right arm around his neck, "You owe me for this you stupid Swordsman."

Much to his surprise Zoro struggled for a few moments, trying to squirm out of his support before giving in and shifting his weight onto the blonde and lightly thumping his forehead against the blonde's shoulder "leave me alone dartboard."

Rolling his eyes and ignoring him, Sanji began his small journey to the going merry with the weight of the groceries and drunk Zoro. It didn't take as long as a normal person though since Sanji had strong legs to keep him in a normal pace despite the weight he was carrying. Looking over his shoulder, the cook stared at the slightly pale firstmate "We're almost at the ship so don't puke on me." A short grunt left Zoro's lips as he stared at the nearing dock, the sight of their boat bobbing along the shallow waves sending a small comfort through the two pirates. Just a foot from the wooden floor of the dock Sanji felt Zoro's eyes trained on him. "What is it Marimo?" turning to glare at him, Sanji wasn't expecting the calloused hand of the man he was carrying to pat his own golden hair.

Click. The small sound of Sanji's shoe against the old wood broke the moment though as the feeling of Zoro's hand faded from Sanji's head, the weight from his shoulders growing lighter. Turning around Sanji furrowed his swirled eyebrow as he searched for Zoro but was soon interrupted by the consuming comfort of sleep once more. Thud


End file.
